


in the world of wolves

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Gun Violence, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "I'm just not sure why you're asking us to deal with this," Lou says.Her fingers tap her gun, and the guy shrinks back from the doorway.
Relationships: Lou & Mickey (Far Cry)
Kudos: 4





	in the world of wolves

"I'm just not sure why you're asking _us_ to deal with this," Lou says.

Her fingers tap her gun, and the guy shrinks back from the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry, I can go get someone else?" he says, eyes darting anywhere but hers. Even briefly meeting Mickey's cool gaze. He settles for staring at the floor near their feet. He shuffles his boots, hands clutching the doorway like he'll use it to shove off for an extra kick of momentum when he leaves.

"No," Mickey says before he can move. "Tell me why you thought me or Lou needed to be told this."

Lou waits for a response, can feel the last of her nerves going with each second they don't get one. "What, you can't handle this yourself? You tellin' me you can't fucking handle one little rabbit?"

"Um," he says, making eye contact this time.

_Just for that, I'll make this quick._

She smiles and the dude relaxes.

_Or maybe not so quick._

She pulls the trigger and watches for a moment as he clutches at his stomach.

"Shouldn't have used the gun," Mickey says, watching the confusion play out in his eyes. "It's a waste of a bullet." 


End file.
